


"Can I borrow a pencil?"

by imfact_gayfact



Category: IMFACT, IMFACT (Band)
Genre: Airhead Taeho, Bottom Ungjae, Cute Ungjae, Falling in love at the library, Fluff, I hope I'm not forgetting to tag anything, Imfact AU, Jeup isn't in this sorry man, Light Smut, M/M, Mention of alcohol, Minor Character Death, Romance, Sang and Jian are mentioned for a split second, Taeho and Ungjae go to college, This is just grossly cute read at your own risk, Top Taeho, Ungjae has terrible pickup lines, Ungjae is as cute as a puppy, Ungjae is soft, Ungjae is too cute, Ungtae - Freeform, shy ungjae, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfact_gayfact/pseuds/imfact_gayfact
Summary: Taeho had read through almost every book in his local library letting his imagination take over the real world around him giving him the hope that one day his life could end up like the stories he read.Little did Taeho know that a boy named Ungjae would make his dream life become a reality.(I edited the story a bit and fixed some typos so it's a little better than before)





	"Can I borrow a pencil?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is I just wanted to write something about Taeho and Ungjae falling in love and being cute also I needed to write something with shy Ungjae.
> 
> Note:*The story has been edited slightly*

  
Taeho had been going to his local library almost everyday since he was little. Spending as much time as he could there, drowning out the stress of his home life, burying his nose in the extraordinary amount of books. Letting his imagination run wild through the words of various authors Taeho felt a sense of happiness and peace, imagining what it would be like to live a life like in the stories he's read or even to live a normal life.

 

Taeho was an only child with a single mother who was drunk 24/7, they didn't have much money and whatever money his mother did make she spent it on more booze hardly giving a second thought about her son. Taeho didn't mind much though but he wished one day his mother would go back to being the sweet woman she once was before his father who was thankfully gone now broke her down mentally.

 

He felt sorry for his mother, although it was hard living with her he would spend the least amount of time he could at home, which is how the library became his second home, the librarian and books became his family.

 

Taeho tried being a good son, he would hide the booze, hide her money, try to get her to talk to a therapist but all that would do was get himself yelled at and more pieces of furniture broken in the home. There was only so much you could fix with duct tape and Taeho thought he was a duct tape expert now. He should be the mascot on every duct tape sold in the world.

 

~•~•~•~

 

Years passed, he grew older and so did his mother. All the alcohol finally took a toll on her. Taeho would come home from the library seeing her passed out on the couch. A shot of pain would run through his heart worrying if this was the last time he'd see his mother alive and that fear came true on a cold winters day.

 

Taeho had come home with a box of warm muffins the sweet old librarian had given him, she was like an aunt to him now and would take care of Taeho like a real relative would. Stepping foot in his home Taeho slipped off his shoes, hung his coat up and made his way over to the couch that his mother would always be passed out on but this time something was off. The muffins laid forgotten on the floor as the sounds of sobbing filled the room.

 

Taeho still remembers the sirens from that day, the looks the neighbours gave him wondering if he finally snapped and took his own mothers life. His nightmares were plagued with the scene of paramedics carrying her lifeless body away giving him a sad look. He had lost his father and now his mother. All he had left was the library.

 

~•~•~•~

 

Taeho was of college age now studying to become a therapist hoping he could help people like his mother cope. He stayed in the apartment that they lived in, getting a job at a local cafe making just enough to cover rent and food but Taeho didn't mind one bit. He was used to living on a budget and what else did he need other than a roof over his head, some food and his second home. The library.

 

Taeho made his way past the circulation desk giving a wave to the old librarian getting a smile in return. He made his over to his favourite spot in the very back of the library where there was a small table with a single computer and two seats behind the encyclopedia section. It was especially quiet back there and Taeho needed that quiet.

 

Placing his bag on the floor beside his chair he took a seat then pulled out his textbook, some paper and his pencil case. Clicking the computer on he logged in opening up a word document then flipped through his textbook marking off pages with sticky notes then grabbed his paper to write down notes for an essay that was due too soon for his liking.

 

Taeho had been at work fussing over his essay for over an hour not being able to string his thoughts together properly. He needed a break. With a stretch he stood up circling around the table towards the shelves to see if he could find a book he hadn't read yet. Walking down an aisle he ran his hand over the books till he found a book with a spine that was bright blue with a single letter B "What's this book about"? Taeho brought his hand up towards the book to grab it feeling someone else tugging at it from the other side "Oh, I'm sorry" Taeho let go and watched as the book was taken off the shelf by someone on the other side.

 

Curious, he made his way over to the end of the aisle peeking his head around to see who took the book. It was a boy slightly taller than he was, wearing a black hoodie and ripped jeans, he had blonde hair almost the same shade as Taeho's and a pair of round framed glasses perched cutely on his nose.

 

Taeho had never seen this boy before, since he practically lived in the library he'd memorized everyone's face who came in. Maybe he was new here? Contemplating whether he should say hi or not Taeho began walking towards the boy not registering that his feet began walking before his brain even said yes.

 

"Um, hi you must be new here" Taeho watched as the boy turned towards him closing the book pushing his glasses back up his face, with a smile the boy nodded. Taeho waited for the boy to speak but he kept looking everywhere but his face. Maybe he was shy? "Well it was nice meeting you" Taeho left with a wave not noticing the boy opening his mouth to say something.

 

~•~•~•~

 

Days had passed and Taeho had thankfully finished his essay so when he walked into the library today he just wanted to grab a book or log onto the computer and play games. No one would mind, the sweet old librarian let Taeho do what he wanted as long as he didn't disturb anyone. Taeho felt like he owned the place.

 

Walking past the main area where all the hustle and bustle usually was he saw the new boy sitting at a desk with a book open and a piece of blank paper in his hands. "Hi, how are you?" Taeho went to stand in front of the desk immediately apologizing for startling the boy.

 

The boy looked up moving his hair away from his face and pushed his glasses back up that looked a bit too big for his face. Nonetheless he was pretty cute Taeho thought. The boy gave Taeho a shy smile saying "G-Good" before looking down again at the blank piece of paper.

 

Taeho was screaming internally at how cute this boy was. Is this how girls felt when they saw cute things? Taeho wanted to speak to him more but thought he shouldn't seeing as he looked busy. "That's good, well I'll see you around. By the way my name is Taeho" Taeho smiled when the boy looked up again.

 

"T-Taeho hyung" The boy said nodding  then began flipping through the book that was laid out open in front of him.

 

Hyung? Was the boy younger than him? "Yeah my name is Taeho, do you mind if I ask how old you are"? The boy looked up again making eye contact with Taeho giving a shy smile "98 line..". Taeho wanted to coo at how cute this boy was and his eyes were so pretty, he wondered what he'd look like without glasses on not that he wasn't cute with glasses.

 

Taeho gave a curt nod mentally noting that he is in fact the cute boys hyung. "Well um it was nice talking to you, see you around?" Taeho gave a wave making his way to his usual spot at the back of the library before mentally hitting himself "I didn't ask him his name".

 

  
~•~•~•~

 

Another week had passed and Taeho was at his wits end. The cafe he worked at had a new boss and he was (pardon his french) a dick. Grumbling under his breath about how terrible his day was Taeho walked down the oh so familiar sidewalk towards the library with a hot chocolate in hand which wasn't from his cafe because the new rule was "No employee is allowed to take any free drinks from now on unless they pay" so Taeho made his way to Starbucks to get a drink. If he was going to pay he might as well buy something expensive once in a while, it wouldn't hurt his wallet that much, well he didn't think it would. Did he have enough for rent?

 

Taeho sighed completely forgetting he hadn't paid his rent yet when he bumped into someone who was grabbing for the libraries door at the same time as him. Okay that's it he was going to explode "Shit, can you watch where you're.. g-going.." looking up he saw the cute boy and he felt like melting into a puddle and disappearing. How could he have talked to him like that?

 

Noticing the boy looking startled Taeho apologized "I'm sorry.. I didn't know it was you I.." Taeho opened the door letting the boy go in first and he trailed behind him watching as he took off his scarf and unbuttoned his coat making his way to the spot he usually sat at. Taeho went to sit in front of him placing his drink down that he hadn't even touched yet. "I'm sorry, here take this as an apology. Your cheeks are so red from the cold it'll warm you up". "Th-Thank you and its o-okay" Ungjae grabbed the drink feeling his cheeks turn even redder which wasn't from the cold now but was from him blushing. He hoped Taeho didn't notice.

 

But Taeho did notice and he wanted to talk to the boy more. "So.. do you go to college here? I mean I haven't seen you before, the first time I met you was when you took that book" Taeho saw him nod taking a sip of the hot chocolate, looking down at his hands that were wrapped around the cup for warmth. "Oh, what are you taking in college?" Taeho watched the boy look up blush still on his cheeks. So cute.

 

"L-Literature" Ungjae took another sip looking down again.

 

"That's cool, I'm studying to be a therapist. Kinda boring huh?" Taeho played with his fingers waiting for a response. This boy was so shy, he's surprised he's actually said a few words to him.

 

"Not boring" Ungjae looked up again giving him a smile that made his eyes turn into cute little crescents.

 

Please god who was this boy, how is this boy real? He's too cute. "Soo.." Taeho scratched the back of his head trying to think of something else to say "Ah so I haven't asked you your name yet".

 

Ungjae coughed abruptly putting the mug down worrying Taeho "M-My name?" Ungjae began fidgeting with his fingers looking anywhere but Taeho like when he first met him. Taeho didn't get what was bothering him "Sorry for asking, you don't have to te-".

 

"Ungjae.. my name is Ungjae" Ungjae brought the cup back up to his mouth chugging the rest of the hot chocolate down gasping for air when he was done. "Woah be careful Ungjae" Taeho went around the table to his side rubbing Ungjae's back.

 

"Th-Thanks hyung..".

 

~•~•~•~

  
Weeks had passed and Taeho continued to talk to Ungjae when he got the chance, it was mostly small talk but the few minutes he spent in his day with Ungjae gave him a sense of peace and Taeho still couldn't wrap his head around how adorable he was.

 

Ungjae began to open up more to Taeho saying a few more words than before and Taeho would mentally cheer glad that he was getting closer to him. He hoped Ungjae would be fully comfortable with him soon.

 

"H-Hyung.."

 

Taeho looked up from his essay rubbing at his eyes that had been staring at the computer for far too long. Curse these professors that gave such huge assignments and such a short amount of time to work on them. Taeho was a little surprised to see Ungjae back there where Taeho always worked since it was so quiet "Oh, Ungjae did you need something"? Taeho watched as Ungjae stood there wringing his hands together getting all shy like he always did which filled Taeho's heart with the need to cuddle him like a little puppy. That's it! Ungjae was adorable like a cute little puppy, why hadn't he thought of that before. Taeho laughed to himself quietly which brought a frown to Ungjae's face "Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you. Now what did you need"?

 

"Can I um, can I borrow a pencil"?

 

~•~•~•~

 

That's how the "Hyung, can I borrow.." line continued for weeks on end. Mostly Ungjae pulled Taeho away from his work to ask for a pencil, some days a pen and sometimes even some paper but that didn't bother Taeho at all. It was nice to get a break for a few short seconds from slaving over an assignment from such an adorable person. Ungjae just showing up gave him the energy to continue working. Taeho thought Ungjae was like his own personal energizer bunny.

 

~•~•~•~

 

"Hyung"?

 

Taeho looked up with a hum wondering what Ungjae wanted to borrow today. Lately he hadn't had much time to stop by Ungjae's table for some small talk only having a couple seconds to drop off a drink or a snack which also became a thing.

 

Taeho thought maybe it started when he had offered Ungjae his hot chocolate. Some days Taeho would show up earlier than Ungjae leaving a snack and a note at the table saying "Hope you had a good day Ungjae" or other variations of that and some days he'd show up when Ungjae was there saying the words to him instead before presenting the food he had gotten for him that day and every time Ungjae would accept it with a wide smile and a slight blush saying "Thank you hyung" in the sweetest voice.

 

Taeho would take breaks for a stretch just to make his way to where Ungjae would be and peek around the shelves, heart filling with adoration for the boy as he watched Ungjae nibble away at the snack Taeho had gotten him or take sips from a sweet drink he'd left him.

 

"Hyung?"

 

Taeho was broken away from his thoughts with Ungjae waving a hand in front of his face. "Sorry Ungjae, hyung's not all here today" with a chuckle Taeho took out his pencil case guessing Ungjae needed a pen or pencil today but Ungjae grabbed the seat beside Taeho sitting down.

 

"Um hyung I.." Ungjae began tapping his foot nervously on the floor worrying Taeho. Was something the matter? "Did you need paper today instead?" Taeho pulled out his binder pulling apart the rings to take some paper out. "No, not paper" Ungjae fiddled with his fingers in his lap, the tip of his ears turning pink and blush rising on his cheeks. Was Ungjae sick? "I wanted to um.. I wanted to borrow your um.." Ungjae mumbled out words nervous to how his hyung would react.

 

Taeho closed his binder turning in his seat towards Ungjae "Did you need to borrow money? Sorry for asking but you seem so nervous" Taeho placed his hand on top of Ungjae's on his lap rubbing his thumb soothingly over the top of Ungjae's hand. "No, not money I um.." with a deep breath Ungjae blurted out something Taeho was not expecting.

 

"I wanted to borrow your heart".

 

  
Taeho laughed, he couldn't help it. What was Ungjae talking about? Borrowing his heart? "Are you a vampire?" Taeho continued laughing finding what Ungjae said hilarious not noticing how Ungjae's expression changed from nervous to sad. He looked like a kicked puppy.

 

Catching his breath Taeho pulled at Ungjae's hand "You're so funny and adorable" Taeho pulled Ungjae into a hug calling him cute before letting go. Ungjae stood up abruptly pushing his chair back so fast it hit the wall with a thud startling Taeho "Ungjae what.." Taeho reached out to get a hold of Ungjae only to see him storm off wiping at his eyes "Ungjae-ah come back!"

 

  
Taeho shoved all his things into his bag running out of the library ignoring the librarian auntie scolding Taeho for running but of course she didn't mean it.

 

"Ungjae!" Taeho caught a glimpse of Ungjae making his way around the corner at the end of the street still wiping at his eyes with the sleeves of his soft pink hoodie. Why was he crying? What did he do wrong? Taeho raced around the corner to catch him but he was gone. "Ungjae, where did you go?"

 

Taeho spent most of the day walking around the area trying to find him. He didn't have any way to contact him because he was an airhead and never thought to ask him for his number, he also didn't know where he lived or when his classes were. All he knew was that they were going to the same college and that Ungjae stopped by the library around the same time everyday that Taeho did. Maybe he could go by the college and see if he could find people that knew him?

 

Kicking a rock across the sidewalk Taeho made his way past a small public garden that had a cozy seating area in the back. Taeho glanced over for the heck of it noticing a a spot of pink in the back. "Ungjae?" Rushing over he sighed relieved that it was in fact Ungjae. He had fallen asleep at the table snuggled up in his hoodie with tear streaks down his face. Taeho crouched down brushing away Ungjae's hair from his eyes feeling guilty for making such a sweet boy cry. He didn't think that laughing at what he said would hurt him that much. What exactly did Ungjae mean by wanting his heart? "Ungjae, I'm sorry" Standing up Taeho placed his bag on the table gently not to wake the boy then sat down across from him resting his chin on his hands on the table watching as Ungjae slept peacefully.

 

Taeho never really took the time to watch Ungjae up close like this but the longer he stared the more he felt his heart beat faster and butterflies fill his tummy. What was this feeling? Ungjae was cute, was that why he felt the sudden urge to cuddle him, pet his hair, wipe away his tears and kiss him. Wait, kiss him?

 

As Ungjae slept Taeho replayed every second he spent with Ungjae in his head filling his heart with more love for the boy than he had thought he had. Maybe all this time he had liked Ungjae more than a friend but it took him for Ungjae to cry to figure it out. He loved seeing Ungjae blush, he loved watching him eat, he loved listening to the few words he'd say, he woke up everyday just to see Ungjae, he loved how soft Ungjae was, he loved his glasses that were too big for his face, he loved his face, he really loved Ungjae. "I think I'm in love with him" Taeho let out a sigh looking over Ungjae's sleeping form again watching his nose twitch like a bunny "So adorable".

 

Ungjae woke up startled hearing a voice near him, he shouldn't have fallen asleep like that out in the open you never know what kind of people are around. Ungjae shot up in his seat ready to fight back if it was a creep but it was only Taeho. Feeling embarrassed from what he said earlier Ungjae didn't say a thing getting out of his seat and rushing out of the garden making sure to not step on any plants in the process.

 

"Ungjae, come back!" Taeho grabbed his bag racing after him grabbing onto the sleeve of his hoodie stopping him in his tracks. He needed to apologize to him, he wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing he made him cry. "Ungjae, I'm sorry" Taeho tugged at Ungjae's sleeve again hoping he would turn around but he didn't. Taeho heard Ungjae let out a soft breathy laugh "I'm so stupid, hyung" Ungjae pulled his arm away burying his hands in his pockets continuing on his way. "Ungjae, please listen to hyung. You're not stupid, tell me why you cried. Hyung is really sorry" Taeho trailed behind Ungjae hoping he'd get an answer but he was met with silence.

 

They continued on like that for a while with Taeho walking behind Ungjae to god knows where. Maybe Ungjae was walking home? "Ungjae, please say something. Are you angry with hyung?" Taeho needed to hear Ungjae's voice it's been too long since he last spoke a word to him. Ungjae was Taeho's energizer bunny but he felt drained now more than anything.

 

With a sigh Ungjae stopped, turning around to face his hyung feeling more and more embarrassed as he replayed today's events at the library. "Hyung, I'm not angry with you. I feel embarrassed.." Ungjae pulled his hood down covering his eyes shying away not ready to face Taeho. "But why?" Taeho pulled Ungjae along toward a bench he spotted and sat him down to speak with him. He wanted to know what Ungjae meant by what he said back there.

 

"You didn't get me.." Ungjae mumbled.

 

Taeho sat there puzzled trying to rack his brain to figure out what Ungjae meant. Was he stupid? Taeho thought if it was anyone else they'd have figured out what Ungjae meant by now but Taeho was as slow as a snail today. Taeho placed a hand on Ungjae's knee getting his attention "Ungjae, hyung really doesn't understand what you meant. I'm kind of stupid" Taeho let out a small chuckle continuing "I promise I won't laugh if you tell me what you meant" Taeho moved his hand from Ungjae's knee to intertwine his fingers with Ungjae's hand giving him a reassuring squeeze.

 

"Hyung can we go somewhere else? It's getting kind of late and.."

 

Unlocking his door Taeho ushered Ungjae into his place directing him to the living room telling him to take a seat as he went into the kitchen for a bit.

 

Ungjae took in his surroundings never being in Taeho's home before he was intrigued and wondered if he lived alone. Taeho didn't talk much about himself it was mostly questions directed towards Ungjae which Ungjae would shyly answer in as few words as he could. Looking around the room his eyes landed on some family photos. Was that his mom?

 

"Ungjae, here this'll warm you up" Taeho placed a tray of cookies and a hot mug of cocoa on the tea table in front of Ungjae with a smile. Ungjae thanked him quietly picking up a chocolate chip cookie nibbling away at it like he always does. Taeho cooed at how cute Ungjae was ruffling his hair "You're adorable". "Hyung, you said that earlier.."

 

  
After Taeho had helped Ungjae devour the cookies the mood became serious again. Taeho placed a hand on top of Ungjae's rubbing his thumb over his soft skin that had finally warmed up soothing him hoping he'd stay calm. "Ungjae-ah, hyung is very sorry about earlier. Can you tell me what you meant now"?

 

Ungjae bit his lip looking anywhere but at Taeho worried that Taeho wouldn't feel the same way, with a deep breath Ungjae stared at his own lap mumbling out what he meant "What I meant was... what I meant was that um.. if I could b-borrow your l-love.." slowly looking up at Taeho, Ungjae was expecting the worst. "Borrow my love?" Taeho cupped Ungjae's face rubbing a thumb over Ungjae's left cheek watching his cheeks rise with blush. "Do you.. do you like me?" Taeho scooted closer to Ungjae watching him let out a small breath. "I.. hyung I l-like you.." Ungjae shut his eyes scared about how Taeho would react but all he heard was a small chuckle. "You're so adorable, open your eyes sweetie, hyung likes you too". Ungjae blushed even harder hearing Taeho call him sweetie.

 

Taeho watched as Ungjae's eyes scanned his as if looking into his heart making sure that he wasn't just saying that he liked him too out of pity.

 

After another beat of silence Ungjae blurted out a tiny secret he had kept. "Hyung, I.. I saw you on campus the first day of class and I needed to know who you were so I followed you to the library one day and yeah.. I started falling in love with you. You were always sweet to me and brought me food that I loved without even asking what I like and you're always so soft spoken with me and don't care that I'm really shy and don't talk much and hmpf" Ungjae was cut off by Taeho surging forward kissing him hard making Ungjae lose his balance leaning back against the arm rest of the couch.

 

"You're the cutest thing" Taeho booped his nose speaking again "Can I kiss you more"? Ungjae nodded feeling Taeho's lips against his moving so softly and slowly as if Taeho was afraid he'd hurt him. Taeho parted Ungjae's lips licking into his mouth bringing out a broken whine from the back of Ungjae's throat. Why was everything about Ungjae so cute? Pulling back Taeho leaned his forehead against Ungajs's cuddling with him on the couch "You taste so sweet". "It was the hot cocoa I'm sure" Ungjae turned away feeling shy only to have Taeho move his head back towards him by his chin "No, I'm sure you're sweeter than that". "Hyuuuuung" Ungjae whined at how cheesy Taeho was but he had to admit he loved how careful he was with him, how gentle he was with him and how sweet he was with him.

 

Ungjae felt so safe with Taeho.

 

~•~•~•~

 

A couple months later Ungjae moved in with Taeho. People might think they were moving too fast but he practically spent all day with him anyway so he might as well live with him.

 

Ungjae was unpacking his boxes grabbing some dishes he had brought from his place looking around for Taeho to ask him where to put them "Hyung, where should I put the- oh" Taeho hugged Ungjae from behind kissing up the back of his neck feeling Ungjae shiver in his touch.

 

"We can put all this stuff away later. Come spend some time with me baby"

 

"But I'm with you all the time.. ah" Ungjae felt Taeho trail his arm around palming him "H-Hyung.. please"

 

~•~•~•~

 

Taeho had pulled Ungjae to the bedroom leaving all the boxes out to be organized some other time but right now he needed Ungjae.

 

"Ah hyung harder please!" Ungjae scratched his nails down Taeho's back as Taeho thrust into him hard and deep just at the right angle hitting that spot straight on making him see stars.

 

"Fuck, you like this huh baby? So good for me" Taeho continued to rock into Ungjae's heat hearing him let out broken moans of "Hyung" and "Please" getting closer to his release. Taeho licked into Ungjae's mouth continuing his pace swallowing Ungjae's whines, pulling back Taeho buried his face in the crook of Ungjae's neck sucking a hickey there sending another shot of arousal through Ungjae.

 

"Hyung I'm... I'm cl-close.. please" Ungjae pulled at Taeho's hair pulling him back up for another kiss panting into his mouth as Taeho's thrusts began to get erratic.

 

"Me too, fuck.. come on baby" Taeho thrusted deeper one, two, three more times stroking Ungjae's cock with each thrust "Come on, come for hyung".

 

Ungjae came with a load moan of "Taeho hyung" tightening around Taeho feeling him thrust a few more times before he stilled coming undone as well.

 

"Fuck, baby.." Taeho's arms gave out falling on top of Ungjae making sure not to crush him in his daze. They kissed lazily panting into each other's mouths slowly coming down from their highs.

 

Ungjae had finally persuaded Taeho to go shower with him after about over 40 minutes of just cuddling and giving each other kisses since he was feeling a little uncomfortable and couldn't sleep without getting cleaned up.

 

They had gotten back into bed changing into their pyjamas after their shower. "Hyung?" Ungjae turned around in Taeho's arms pecking him lightly "I love you".

 

"Hmm, I love you too sweetie" Taeho pulled Ungjae closer playing with his hair and humming hearing Ungjae mumble "Stay with me forever hyung" till he fell asleep.

 

Taeho watched Ungjae's breaths even out till he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer as well "I love you so so so much you have no idea. Thank you for being in my life baby I want to stay with you forever too" Taeho pulled the covers up tighter snuggling against Ungjae till he fell asleep as well hoping that when he woke up everything wasn't a dream like those stories he read wishing it were his life.

 

~•~•~•~

 

"Ungjae-ah"! Taeho was leaning against his car watching Ungjae lock up the library before taking him home with him.

 

Years had gone by and Taeho had become a successful therapist and Ungjae had taken over the library where their story started off with a single book and the borrowing of pencils.

 

Stuffing the key into his pocket Ungjae turned around giving a smile towards Taeho pushing his hair back and pushing up a new pair of glasses he had gotten that weren't as big as the old ones but he still looked as adorable as ever. Ungjae took long strides towards Taeho making him laugh from the way he was walking quickly getting into his personal space kissing him against the car, blush rising on his cheeks as if they had just started dating.

 

That's something Taeho loved about Ungjae, no matter how many years had gone by Ungjae still blushed at the smallest things making Taeho's heart flutter everyday. He didn't think he would ever stop loving him.

 

"Hi, sweetie how was the library today?" Taeho opened the door for him helping him in then made his way over to the drivers side quickly wanting to get home as soon as he could to snuggle with Ungjae. He had such a long day.

 

"It was great as usual and guess what?" Ungjae clipped his seatbelt on turning the radio on setting it to a low volume. Taeho drove humming along asking what Ungjae was talking about. "Well there's this boy that always sits in the spot I used to sit and there's this other boy that sits where you always used to sit" Ungjae sighed leaning back against his seat turning his head towards Taeho watching him drive "Is it weird of me to think that I think they'll end up like us? I mean I see them talking quite often and they look really cute together" Ungjae smiled poking Taeho's cheek.

 

Stopping at a red light Taeho switched the radio station tapping the steering wheel "Do you know their names"? Ungjae hummed sitting up straight stretching out his arms with a yawn "I think Jian and Sang.. oh wait" Ungjae rummaged through his bag pulling out a book "Look at the book I brought with me".

 

Taeho parked the car happy to finally be home after a long day at work then turned towards his baby who had the biggest cutest smile on his face eyes crinkling like all those years ago. Taeho held onto the book only to have Ungjae pull it back making him chuckle. Taeho leaned over "Um hi you must be new here". They both laughed at the memory glad that this book was the start of their relationship. "So hyung can I borrow a pencil?" Ungjae giggled getting out of the car running up to their new home with Taeho trailing behind him "You can have all the pencils you want".

 

~•~•~•~

 

Taeho had been going to his local library almost everyday since he was little. Spending as much time as he could there, drowning out the stress of his home life, burying his nose in the extraordinary amount of books. Letting his imagination run wild through the words of various authors Taeho felt a sense of happiness and peace, imagining what it would be like to live a life like in the stories he's read or even to live a normal life.

 

He didn't have to imagine anymore. His life had become like the stories he read and Ungjae was a part of it. He never wanted this story to end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked this story. I know it's a basic plot but hopefully you guys liked it. I would really appreciate it if you could leave a kudo and maybe even a comment. Thank you for reading.


End file.
